


Meet The Godarun Sisters

by SoulResonanceFrequencyUploadCOMPLETE1



Series: Litttle Miss Medusa G. [1]
Category: Arachne (Soul Eater) - Fandom, Female Original Characters - Fandom, Medusa (Soul Eater) - Fandom, Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulResonanceFrequencyUploadCOMPLETE1/pseuds/SoulResonanceFrequencyUploadCOMPLETE1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders. Then the Snakes. Anaki and Mera. Two little girls until one goes missising. Questions to their mother about the unnatural events the sisters had caused. Witches? Death? Magic? Avoid... Death City? Stay hidden. Easy for Mera. Work hard. Simple for Anaki. Become stonger. Highest goal of all for both. Two will learn to be Arachne and Medusa. Read and discover the out come of her journey to find her sister. 6-years-old Mera, and 10-years-old Anaki. See their story roll in your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running To School

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction. I am still working out the problems. If you find any mistakes, please tell me by commenting, so I can go back and fix them. Thank you. Please Enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

“Mera! Come on!”  


“Wait, Anaki! I can't run that fast!”  


“We're gonna be late! Hurry!”  


“Hey Anaki? Is that the school?”  


“Umm.. Yeah, that IS the school,”  


“What's going on? Hey Anaki? What do you think is happe-”  


“Excuse me sir, but what are you doing to our school?”  


“Oh?! Didn't your mom or your dad tell you that school was cancelled for the next what? Hmm. HEY PHIL! WHEN ARE WE DONE HERE, AGAIN?!”  


“IN THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO! WHY?!”  


“BECAUSE THESE LITTLE ONES ARE STUDENTS!”  


“OH! OK!”  


“THANK YOU! Now, why don't you run along back home and play, or something?”  


“Hnn! Thanks! Come on, looks like we didn't have to run. Sorry,”  


“We'd better apologize to our mother. I mean, we DID argue with her,THEN we ran off,”


	2. In home. Go to the one safe room. The Den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short.

Mera's P.O.V.

 

As we walked back into our home, Anaki's and my head hung low. I quietly closed the door and shuffled over to my sister, tugging down gently on her backpack.

“Hm? What?” Anaki wispered and turned to look down at me.

“We need to find Mother before she finds us. You know she appears out of nowhere!” I wispered back loudly. She just nodded in response.

The floor squeaked under our steps as we neared the door to the Den. Anaki reached her hand out to touch the doorknob when we heard a loud creak coming from the upstairs bathroom. I shoved Anaki out of the way and clasped my hands onto the doorknob and twisted.

_Click_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Let me know if you like it so far. The narration, should it be rephrased into a more 'child-like' voice?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please comment, subscribe (this and or me), bookmark, (and or) etc.!


End file.
